


共生

by xiangzigou



Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiangzigou/pseuds/xiangzigou
Summary: 以前的飞贝存档





	共生

吃饭的时候，丁飞突然说：“给你找个后妈好不好？”

李京泽坐没坐相，一只脚踩在椅子上，正无聊地戳盘子里的肉丸，听到他说，脸上立马挂上凶狠表情。

赶在李京泽蛮不讲理地呲牙骂街之前，丁飞说：“男女不限，再不找个人养咱俩，电就给咱停了。”

“弄钱方法那么多，你非当人小白脸。”

丁飞把李京泽盘子里堆成一摞的菜花拨到自己碗里，拿筷子敲他盘边。“我不是和你商量，我是通知你，以后晚饭自己解决。”

“不会做。”

“不会做就饿着，饿死了我就把你尸体卖给医学院。”

李京泽的气焰被有效地打压下去，他蔫在那，机械地给肉丸碎尸。丁飞站起来，抽了日报的娱乐版，拿在手里往客厅走，经过李京泽时，空着的手在他后颈上按了一把。

“乖，懂事。”

他俩之前是炮友，一个住城南一个住城北，每周千里迢迢相约打炮。后来搬到一起住，反而父子化了。此处的父子并不是说不打炮，炮还是要打的，而且保持以前每周一次的频率。父子指的是，丁飞在和李京泽在和彼此打炮的同时，也可以和其他人打炮，非常自由，非常open。李京泽说这他妈叫open relationship，傻逼。丁飞不听，依然坚持这是父子关系，并乐于在看到帅哥美女的时候指给李京泽看并且说你看这个当你后妈怎么样。李京泽白眼翻上天，说你他妈是变态吗哪有老子干自己儿子的。丁飞面不改色，说怎么没有，我不就是。

李京泽想了半天，终于想到一句自认为可以反击丁飞的话：“我是你爸爸。”

丁飞从善如流，朝他作揖，说：“爹。”

李京泽没招了。

丁飞办事效率极高，第二天就带回家一位适龄女子。李京泽在沙发上歪着，也不打招呼。

女人问：“这位是？”

丁飞说：“这位是……”

李京泽说：“我是他爹。”

丁飞说：“这位是我哥哥的小孩，丁贝贝，他爸妈在海外做生意，没时间管他，一直是我在带。我没教育好，脏话连篇还游手好闲，你多包涵。”

李京泽说：“丁你妈。”

丁飞说：“你看，我没教育好。唉，失职。”

说完丁飞就赶快把未来的钱袋揽进卧室了，过了一会儿，丁飞关上门，出来教育李京泽。

“你要是闲出屁就去蹦迪，蹦一晚上，我给你钱。”

“蹦什么迪，今天周五，不是每周五都来一发吗？你得交公粮。”

李京泽脚从小熊拖鞋里伸出来踩上丁飞大腿根，一点点往深处碾。“你和她打个商量，先忙我这边，再忙她那边。”

丁飞捏住他脚踝，揉了两下，说：“不行，人家是客，这点礼节你都不懂吗？”

李京泽说：“不懂，你没教育好。”

丁飞说：“别闹，你先出去找别人玩。我报销。”

“多少都报销？”

“多少都报，你去订个高级房间，水床，大的，Kingsize，钓个矮富丑，想玩几p玩几p，可以吧？”

李京泽没异议，他收回脚，穿上球鞋和外套，拿了丁飞放在茶几上的钱包，麻利溜了。

出来后，李京泽翻开钱包，忍不住大骂丁飞，把钱包里的钢镚都算上也只够一个三星级双人大床房。是他俩以前最常订的房间。

他看着那个张着嘴的钱包，突然就被吃进去了。吃进夜晚的风，吐出过去的残渣。

钱都拿了，不用白不用。李京泽去游戏厅换了几个蹦，打了几局拳皇，抓了一次娃娃。然后去了附近的旅馆，要了张单人床。

李京泽毛病很多，他前前后后审视那张床，嫌床单拽得不够平，也不够大。嫌完了还是躺上去，两手搭在肚子上，非常规矩地躺着。

他突然很想丁飞。

李京泽回家的时候天已经大亮了，丁飞光着上半身在床上边抽烟边看报纸娱乐版。听到李京泽进门的声音，他眼睛黏在杨幂八卦新闻上，说：“爹，你回来啦。”

李京泽顶着屋里古怪的气味走进卧室，把球鞋蹬了，掀开被子钻进去，挤到丁飞边上，找了个窝躺好。

丁飞把手里的烟喂给李京泽，絮絮叨叨：“这回没戏，人不仅要谈恋爱，还要结婚。我说这不行，要结婚必须捎上我侄子丁贝贝。人家一听就犹豫了。你要是乖一点，人家说不定就不犹豫了，立马和我扯证。咱俩就搬进大房子了。怪你。”

“老逼你要点脸，结婚了玩三人行？”

“什么三人行？那叫偷情，比三人行刺激多了。”

李京泽拿着烟作势要烫他，丁飞无动于衷，李京泽觉得没趣，自己把烟按灭在床头柜上。

“得换个目标，上周有个不错，人也放得开，”自李京泽进门，丁飞这才第一次看他，“你是不是没试过妹子？”

李京泽默不作声地摆弄丁飞的手指头玩。丁飞是李京泽启蒙老师，虽然丁飞说自己失职，但在特殊领域他对李京泽的教育可谓不遗余力。

“你要是无聊，我们就三个人一起。你也试试姑娘。”

丁飞压低声音，嘴唇剐蹭李京泽耳廓：“你干她，我干你。”

这回换李京泽无动于衷，他说：“你自己住大房子去不就行了，带着我多麻烦。”

“那不行，一日为师，终生为父。”

李京泽琢磨他这句话琢磨很久，心里有点热，但很快又反应过来，这可能只是个荤段子。他有些糊涂，想不通，好在他脑容量有限，对想不通的事就随它去。

丁飞又开始看报纸，杨幂那条新闻他读了好几遍，每次都是读到一半被其他思绪打断，只好一次又一次地从头开始。

李京泽睡着了，和平时咋咋呼呼不同，他睡着后一点动静都没有。丁飞手伸下去穿过他膝盖弯，帮他把牛仔裤脱了，又帮他脱了外套。他的学生一下子小了一圈，从高三回到初三。

丁飞打开报纸，终于把新闻看完。

end


End file.
